Mikaela and Yuuichiro
by Tsumiki-nyan
Summary: 15 drabble singkat mengenai Mika dan Yuu. Slight MikaYuu, if you squint. Cover image bukan punya saya. Mind to RnR?


**0** **.**

Di bulan Desember, Panti Asuhan Hyakuya kedatangan anak baru.

"Nah, semuanya. Perkenalkan, dia Yuuichiro-kun. Mulai saat ini, Yuuichiro-kun akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita! Bertemanlah dengan baik, oke?"

Awalnya, Mika menaikkan alisnya saat menatap anak baru tersebut. Rambut hitam yang tergolong panjang bagi laki-laki, matanya yang bulat, namun sedikit tajam dan juga kulitnya yang sedikit tan.

 _Seperti anak perempuan...'_ Batinnya. Inilah pertemuan awal mereka

Setelah pesta penyambutan, Mika dan anak panti lainnya segera menghampiri Yuu yang sedang duduk dipojokan, ditemani dengan sebuah buku dan secangkir coklat panas. Iris emeraldnya melirik ke arah Mika dan yang lain.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanyanya, disertai dengan deathglare kecil, membuat anak-anak panti tersebut bersembunyi dibelakang Mika dan Akane.

Mika tersenyum kecil. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya, ia berkata:

"Halo! Namaku Mikaela! Senang bertemu denganmu, Yuu-chan!"

Dahi Yuu mengkerut. Berani sekali bocah blonde ini, membuat nickname untuk Amane-Hyakuya Yuuichiro.

"Seperti aku peduli saja. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak punya keluarga! Ak-"

Mata Yuu terbelak saat Mika menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Mika mengelus kepala Yuu.

"Pasti sakit, iya 'kan? Aku juga sama sepertimu, Yuu-chan. Lupakanlah masa lalumu sebagai Amane, dan mulailah lembaran baru sebagai Hyakuya, Yuu-chan..."

Pada akhirnya, Yuu mengamuk sambil memukul dada Mika.

.

.

.

 **1.**

"Y-yuu...chan... l-larilah! J-jangan h-hiraukan aku... p-pergilah! J-jangan... sia...siakan... p-pengorbanan... kami!"

Yuu menahan tangisnya saat Mika mendorong pergi dirinya. Hatinya terasa perih, melihat kondisi temannya ini.

Rencana yang mereka-Mika dan Yuu susun gagal. Ide brilian Mika untuk kabur dari Sanguinem gagal total. Semua keluarganya dibunuh oleh seorang Noble, Ferid Bathory. Kini, ia telah terbaring dilantai, bersama dengan tubuh anak panti Hyakuya lainnya.

"M-mika... aku tetap akan membawamu! Karena kau... adalah temanku dan keluargaku yang berharga!!"

Mika terbelak. Air matanya telah membasahi pipinya. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia segera mendorong Yuu, menjauh dari dirinya.

"Aku... akan menjadi bebanmu... pergilah! Kumohon..."

Yuu melihat Mika sekali lagi. Perlahan, ia menghapus air matanya dan segera pergi dari situ, menuju dunia luar dan meninggalkan Sanguinem dan Mika yang sekarat.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara teriakan Yuu menggema, memanggil dirinya. Hal itu membuat Mika tersenyum kecil.

"Aku senang... untuk pertama kalinya, kau menyebut kami sebagai... 'keluarga'..."

.

.

.

 **2.**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yuu menangis. Saat orangtuanya tiada, ia tidak menangis. Baru kali ini ia menangisi seseorang.

Ya, Mika.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Awalnya, ia menolak keberadaan Mika. Namun, lama-kelamaan, ia tidak bisa berpisah dari Mika. Seolah-olah Mika dan ia adalah satu. Kemanapun Yuu pergi, Mika selalu berada disampingnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Yuu berteriak, memanggil nama keluarganya yang-sangat berharga, Mika.

.

.

.

 **3.**

4 tahun berlalu. Yuu menjalani kehidupannya yang baru. Awalnya, Yuu masih dihantui oleh masa lalunya. Namun, setelah Guren–orang yang menyelamatkannya– menenangkannya, Yuu perlahan bangkit, dan menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Kehidupannya yang sekarang membuatnya sangat takut. Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang yang berharga baginya. Ia tak mau mengulangi kejadian tragis 4 tahun yang lalu.

Maka dari itu, Yuu membangun 'tembok' pemisah yang tinggi, sama seperti dulu. Memisahkannya dari interaksi sosial.

Biarkanlah orang lain menyebutnya paranoid, Yuu tidak peduli.

'Tembok' itu tetap ia pertahankan, sampai sekarang. Hingga akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan Shinoa, Yoichi, Shiho dan Mitsuba.

.

.

.

 **4.**

Seharusnya, dirinya sudah mati. Seharusnya, dirinya sudah bersama dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Seharusnya, ia mengawasinya dari alam sana.

Namun nyatanya, tidak.

Setelah ia ditinggal dilantai kota Sanguinem, beberapa Vampire datang dan melihat kekacauan yang ia buat.

Vampire itu mengangkat kakinya, bersiap untuk menginjak dirinya yang sekarat.

Tapi, takdir mengatakan hal yang lain.

"Kalian semua, berhenti!!"

Para Vampire itu menengok ke sumber suara, dan menyingkir.

"Krul-sama…"

"Bocah ini milikku. Kalian semua, kembalilah ketempat kalian!"

Para Vampire itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Inilah saat Mika mati sebagai manusia, dan terlahir kembali menjadi Vampire; mahkluk yang sangat Yuu-chan benci.

.

.

.

 **5.**

Yuu kesepian. Sangat, malah. Meskipun kini ia mempunyai teman, tapi ia masih merasa kesepian. Dan, Yuu sangat tahu apa penyebabnya.

Ya, Mika.

Tanpa Mika, dunianya tidak berjalan.

Tanpa Mika, hatinya menjadi beku.

Tanpa Mika, dirinya hanyalah cangkang yang bergerak.

Tanpa Mika… ia sangat kesepian.

 _Mika…_

Orang itu sangatlah penting dalam hidupnya. Seperti bumi yang memiliki kutub, Mika adalah poros dunianya.

Ketika Mika tiada, maka dunia Yuu hancur, dan digantikan dengan sebuah ambisi. Ambisi untuk membunuh semua Vampire yang ada di dunia ini.

Untuk dirinya…

Untuk Panti Hyakuya…

Untuk…

 _Mika…_

.

.

.

6.

Mika menatap datar Vampire Noble di depannya. Vampire yang telah membunuh 'keluarga'nya, kini malah menjadi rekan setimnya.

Ferid Bathory, nenek moyang ke-7.

Ingin rasanya Mika menghapus senyuman bodoh di wajah Ferid.

Karena senyuman itu… mengingatkannya kembali pada saat 'keluarga'nya dibantai…

Mengingatkannya kembali pada rencana yang ia susun, gagal…

Mengingatkannya kembali pada… Yuu-chan…

 _"… Karena kau... adalah temanku dan keluargaku yang berharga!!"_

Masih jelas di ingatannya saat Yuu-chan mencoba membawa dirinya yang telah sekarat itu.

Dalam hati, ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Karena telah membuat orang yang ia sayangi mengeluarkan airmata.

.

.

.

 **7.**

Saat Guren mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukan ekspedisi, Yuu bertingkah aneh.

Bukan, bukan karena ia senang karena dapat membunuh para Vampire sialan itu.

Tapi karena satu hal,

 ** _"Orang yang berharga bagimu akan ada disana…"_**

Meskipun hati kecilnya sudah berkata demikian, Yuu menepis pikiran itu.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sudah tiada, bangkit kembali?

Namun, selama ini hati kecilnya tak pernah salah. Yuu pun dibuat bimbang oleh hatinya sendiri.

Haruskah ia mempercayai hatinya?

.

.

.

 **8.**

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam dadanya. Seperti es yang tersinar oleh mentari.

Mika tidak mengerti. Perasaan hangat apa ini?

Perasaan ini muncul saat Krul Tepes, Ratu dari Vampire, nenek moyang ke-3 mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan menyerang Shinjuku.

Awalnya, Mika hanya menanggapinya dengan datar. Namun…

"Proyek yang dikerjakan rahasia itu, kini telah diambil alih oleh Nihon Teiki Gun. Nama proyek itu adalah… _Owari no Seraph._ "

Saat itulah perasaan itu muncul.

Perasaan itu seolah-olah memberitahunya tentang sesuatu yang tetap membuatnya menjadi Half-Vampire.

Keluarga… Yuu-chan…

.

.

.

 **9.**

Pertemuannya dengan gadis kecil di Harajuku membuat Yuu teringat kembali dengan Mika.

Sama seperti gadis itu, Mika mengorbankan dirinya untuk mereka.

Mika memberikan darahnya sebagai ganti dari kebutuhan hidup mereka selama di Sanguinem.

Yuu sangat marah waktu itu. Kenapa Mika harus selalu berkorban?

Mengelus pelan surai gadis itu, Yuu tersenyum, sebelum pergi menuju tempat rekan se-timnya berada.

Kali ini, ia yang akan berkorban.

Untuk memenuhi janji kecilnya dengan Mika dulu.

.

.

.

 **10.**

Mika menatap datar teman satu timnya, Lacus dan Rene.

Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia mau ditempatkan dengan dua orang ini.

Oh, karena Krul.

Krul menjanjikan stok darah yang lebih jika ia mau satu tim dengan mereka.

Lacus yang riang, dan Rene yang pendiam, juga datar.

Melihat mereka bercengkerama membuat Mika teringat oleh Yuu-chan dan tentu saja, dirinya sendiri.

Bedanya, Yuu-chan tidaklah datar sedatar papan(?) dan ia juga ekhm… _Tsundere…_

.

.

.

 **11.**

"Woah! Hampir saja!"

"Tch!"

Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi mereka sampai di Shinjuku, namun lagi-lagi Vampire menghalangi.

Jika ini Vampire biasa, Yuu pasti sudah membunuhnya dari tadi.

"Woah! Jangan seperti itu dong, _manis_ ~!"

Dan Vampire ini membuat Yuu kesal setengah mati.

 **"Gue. Kagak. Manis!!"**

Berani sekali dia! Hanya satu orang yang boleh memanggilnya 'manis'.

B-bukan berarti dia mau dipanggil manis, ya!

Sebelum Yuu menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Crowley, Vampire itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya…

 ** _Plok!_**

…dan menepuk pundaknya--(atau itu pantatnya?)

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _manis_ ~"

Lagi-lagi Crowley menghilang saat Yuu menebaskan pedangnya.

Dengan kesal, ia berteriak:

 **"GUE KAGAK MANIS!! DASAR VAMPIRE JELEK!!"**

.

.

.

 **12.**

Mika menatap manusia yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan dingin. Pedangnya sudah ia tarik.

"Oh? Vampire dengan mata biru?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Manusia itu terkekeh, sebelum menyabetkan pedangnya.

 ** _Clang!_**

"Oh? Kuat juga, untuk seorang _bocah_ …"

Mika menatapnya dingin. Hawa tidak bersahabat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Ia harus menemukan Yuu-chan, sebelum terlambat.

 _'Yuu-chan… tolong bersabarlah…'_

Dengan determinasi yang kuat, ia pun menyerang Guren.

.

.

.

 **13.**

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan Crowley, mereka berlari menuju tempat Guren berada.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk segera sampai disana. Banyak sekali Horsemen of John berkeliaran dan juga, Vampire.

Yuu pun bersemangat. Tanpa lelah, ia menebas para Vampire dan Horsemen of John.

10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai…

…hanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang membuat mereka terkejut bukan main.

Seorang Vampire berhasil menusuk Guren, tepat di daerah jantung.

Amarah mulai mengambil alih Yuu. Ia menarik pedangnya, dan berlari ke arah Guren, lebih tepatnya, Vampire.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA GUREN, VAMPIRE SIALAN?!"

Karena amarah, Yuu tidak bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang berteriak.

 ** _"Jangan, Yuuichiro!"_**

Namun, sudah terlambat…

 ** _Stab!_**

… pedang itu sudah tertancap tepat di jantung sang Vampire.

Baru saja Yuu ingin mengaktifkan kekuatan iblisnya, dan mengakhiri nyawa Vampire itu,

Ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar…

Suara yang _sangat_ ia _rindukan…_

Suara yang telah lama hilang dari kehidupannya…

"Yuu… chan…?"

.

.

.

 **14.**

Perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh membuat Guren terpojok. Mika berhasil menyudutkan Guren.

Dengan cepat, Mika merobohkan Guren dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke daerah paling vital manusia; Jantung.

"Katakan, dimana Yuu-chan, manusia."

Guren terkekeh.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu."

Mika menyipitkan matanya. Ia pun menjauhkan pedangnya dari dada Guren,

"Baiklah kalau begitu. **Mati.** "

… sebelum menusukkannya.

Guren melebarkan matanya. Darah mulai mengalir dari mulutnya.

Baru saja Mika ingin menarik kembali pedangnya, sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

Mika melebarkan matanya. Suara itu… suara yang sangat ia rindukan…

Suara yang ia cari…

Suara yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya…

Mika membalikkan badannya, berniat untuk berlari dan merengkuh sang sahabat,

Namun…

 ** _Stab!_**

Mika dikejutkan oleh sebilah pedang yang menembus dirinya.

.

.

.

 **15.**

Satu kata: Kacau.

Perang ini benar-benar kacau.

Pertemuannya kembali dengan Mika membuat konsentrasinya hilang.

Sama dengan Mika, konsentrasinya pecah begitu Yuu menusuknya.

Dengan Guren yang terluka, mau tak mau Yuu harus mundur hingga ke pos mereka.

Yuu menahan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Mika lagi.

Mika pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Maka dari itu, ia mengendong Yuu dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Menuju tempat dimana Manusia dan Vampire tidak akan menemukan mereka…

… seharusnya seperti itu.

Dengan rekan se-timnya yang tak berdaya, membuatnya mengingat akan kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu…

4 tahun yang lalu…

Dimana seluruh keluarganya dibantai…

Oleh Vampire…

Pandangannya mulai mengelap…

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah

 ** _"Bunuh semua pendosa di dunia ini!!"_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Welp, Hello there!** **Kembali lagi dengan saya, Tsumiki-nyan!** **Kali ini, saya mencoba membuat drable singkat—panjang—mengenai Mikaela-san dan Yuuichiro-san.**

 **Fict ini kubuat untuk merayakan kelulusanku dari SMP.**

 **Setting cerita ini diambil dari sebelum episode 1 sampai episode 12 Owari no Seraph. Tentunya dengan pengubahan. Bisa dikatakan...ini slight AU...?**

 **Btw, maaf saya uhh...pakai bahasa gaul disini. Soalnya kalau baku rasanya gimana gitu :v**

 **Um, maafkan saya jika…uhh, Yuuichiro-san dan Mikaela-san agak OOC…**

 **Akhir kata,** **Mind to** **Review?**

 ** _OMAKE:_**

"Lama tak berjumpa… apa kabar?"

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde tengah menatap langit dengan sendu. Ia membawa sekuntum bunga mawar.

"Dunia sudah mulai maju. Sisa bekas peperangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu sudah menghilang. Bahkan sisa amukanmu sudah menghilang."

Airmata menetes dari iris birunya yang indah. Pemuda blonde itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh berlutut ke tanah. Bunga mawar yang ia bawa jatuh berhamburan.

"Yuu-chan...aku merindukanmu..."

Dihadapan sang pemuda, terdapat sebuah batu nisan dengan ukiran yang indah. Sebuah pedang hitam-hijau ditancapkan dibelakang batu itu. Karangan bunga, baik yang masih baru maupun yang sudah layu menghiasi makam tersebut.

Di batu itu, tertulis:

 _Here Lies_

 _Amane-Hyakuya Yuuichiro_

 _XXXX - XXXX_

 _A friend, a brother, a son, a soldier, a comrade, a hero..._

 ** _A Family._**

 _May he rests in peace_


End file.
